


Blindsighted

by Flerkin_Marvelous



Series: Infinity and Beyond [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Brainwashing, Coercion, F/M, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Teenage trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous
Summary: ” Wakey Wakey Vers, time to open those big brown eyes sleepy head." A familiar voice was calling to her. It was impossible though as this voice belonged to a dead man. "Tony?"Carol was returning home after the big Avenger battle. They had defeated Thanos and everyone had returned. But they had heavy losses also. Vision, Nat, Tony and Steve were lost to them and it was hard for Carol not to feel defeated even after the big win. A lapse in concentration will put Carol back to square one in her 2nd life and the Avengers will have to head out for a search and rescue, but the question is will Carol want to be rescued?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Series: Infinity and Beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441438
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Blindsighted

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've said it before. But I had so many different ideas and have been playing around with our Captain Marvel story. I've had this one on the computer for a while. Here's another branch on my literary tree. Have a read and let me know what you think.

Carol was on her way back to Xandar after Nat and Tony’s funeral and wake. Most of the world had offered their condolences and thanks, as a result the entire affair had lasted nearly the entire week. _” man, and I thought Bron-char could party”_ she had thought. She found her mind wandering more and more these days. There was so much to analyse in the events of the last 5 years, well, not just the last 5 years, more like the last 24, and she just didn’t know where to start. She was tired of fighting, there was always another war to fight right around the corner. The pain and suffering was never ending. 

she slowly made her way through the Benhazin system and made a mental note to take some of the heart shaped herbs back to Wakanda on her next visit to Earth, Shuri had told her of their crops destruction and their replenishment was something she could help the Wakandan’s with at least, then maybe she wouldn’t feel so useless. She had known about Thanos and didn’t see him as much of a threat, oh how wrong she had been. One of Yon-Rogg's many lessons replayed in her mind, “Never underestimate the enemy Vers," he had told her, and she hated to admit it, but he had been right. 

Carol was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the ship that fired upon her, knocking her unconscious. When she came around, she was looking into eyes she had always thought she’d never see again, “Yon-Rogg?” she tried to fire a blast at him, but nothing happened. She felt her neck and found another inhibitor disc in place and was just about to rip it from her neck, when... 

” I wouldn’t do that if I were you. We’ve made a few adjustments to the inhibitor disc since it last adorned your neck, it will prove fatal if you remove it without the proper knowledge of the correct procedure.” He actually had the nerve to smile, “Welcome home Vers. Did you miss me?” she hated to admit it, but she had missed him, although, she would never tell him that. “Sorry about this, but it’s so much easier for me if you’re asleep." he smiled sadly before rendering her unconscious once more. 

* * *

” Wakey Wakey Vers, time to open those big brown eyes sleepy head." A familiar voice was calling to her. It was impossible though as this voice belonged to a dead man. 

" Tony? But, how?" no sooner as the words left her lips than laughter echoed all around her. Her surroundings fragmented into all the colours of the rainbow and she found herself falling. “Intelligence” she gasped. 

” And here we were thinking that you had forgotten us. We are glad to see that you no longer see the traitor though, we found it disdainful wearing that face.” It was incredibly eerie seeing Tony staring down at her as her brain was routed through. “Ah. Tony Stark of Terra, yes, a fitting form for us to take, a real hero, intelligent also, for a human.” The mere mention of Tony’s name being spoken by the S.I. made Carol’s blood boil. 

” You have no right to speak that name” she raged then felt a searing pain move all throughout her body. 

”Know your place child” Tony sneered, “You know full well we take the form of those you respect and admire the most”, he grinned with a face that had no soul, he looked so pleased with himself as she writhed in pain at his feet.

Carol gasped as her body convulsed, she was looking into eyes that showed no emotion whatsoever. He looked like Tony, he sounded like Tony but that was where the similarity ended, “It’s my opinion that you route around in your victims head and pull out the person that would be most capable of manipulating said victim.” Carol spat, and once again she felt excruciating pain. 

Tony sat back and watched as Carol curled up into the foetal position, “We take no pleasure in doing this Vers.” 

” Could have fooled me" she gasped as her body spasmed as another shock hit her. 

” You never did learn to listen. Come to think of it, you never did learn did you Vers “Tony sneered, “But you will Vers. You will learn, even if it kills you.” And laughed at his poor attempt at humour. 

” You know, we had thought Terra feeble and backward, and yet Terra not only reversed Thanos's snap but beat him in battle also. I believe it is time that Terra Joined the Kree empire. If there are others like Tony Stark and people with extraordinary abilities on C -53 as your memories suggest, then Terra has just become very useful to the Kree. 

Carol felt sheer terror at the Intelligences words, “You stay the hell away from Earth, do you hear me?" She screamed at the S. I. And received another yet another shock to her system. 

The S.I. sighed,” Your Fury was right, you really are hard work but don't worry Vers, you won’t remember any of this, and you will actually help with C-53’s subjugation with happiness and undying loyalty to the Kree" Carol had never felt such hopelessness and terror, she couldn’t even warn Fury that an attack was imminent. 

* * *

Yon-Rogg watched as Carol once again had a communion with the Intelligence forced upon her and grimaced as she screamed once more. His plan had worked perfectly, she was back in Kree hands, he just didn’t think that bringing her back to Hala would result in her torture, she had always been babied by the Intelligence. He had thought that she would have a simple memory wipe and placed back on his Starforce. Yon-Rogg sighed and thought back to when the Accusers had found him after Carol had sent him back in disgrace, the abuse he had suffered at their hands, and the Intelligence had done nothing but laughed, “Be thankful you are still breathing Yon-Rogg” was all they said to him. “You are too valuable to us to dispose of just yet.” They had said and then asked him for his mission report as though nothing had happened. He came to the conclusion that the Supremor loved inflicting pain and was just as deadly as the mad Titan, he had made a point of being very careful in his communion ever since. 

Yon-Rogg had thought that seeing Carol “Vers” Danvers in agony would make him feel better, but truth be told, it upset him, and he didn’t really know why, at least that’s what he told himself. In reality he just wanted to stop her torture and protect her, embrace her and tell her that everything was going to be alright” Why the sad face?” Huran the accuser asked as he joined Yon-Rogg in the Intelligence chamber, he had a soft spot for Yon-Rogg, he saw him as a kindred spirit. Horan never had anything against pink skins, after all it was the pink skins that were the hardiest of the Kree breed and he saw the pink Kree as the future of all Kree, Yon-Rogg could possibly be the future of the Kree. Huran had plans for the son of the house of Rogg. 

It had been Huran that had stopped the torture of Yon-Rogg after they had found him. Ronan had been incensed that the weapon had sent him home breathing _” Weak”_ he had called her for her _” failing”_ in killing her former Commander. Dishonourable he had called Yon-Rogg for not dying in battle. 

” Didn’t you tuck your tail and run when you lost your ships to Vers?" Yon-Rogg had grinned, earning him a back handed slap which launched him clean across the ships bridge. Huran had intervened before Ronan could do too much damage to the Commander. “Truth hurts does it not Ronan? “Yon-Rogg had laughed as he wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand, smearing it across his face in the process. 

Huran had stepped in, chastising Ronan for spilling high ranking Kree blood and laughed inwardly as he thought about the whole situation for he knew that Vers probably knew exactly what would happen to Yon-Rogg when he returned home and found it highly amusing. He really did like the girl, she was cheeky and lively, she was what the Terran's called a free spirit. That should have told him she wasn’t Kree. 

” You know I hate to see anyone suffer needlessly Huran. I serve without question as I know the Intelligence has the wellbeing of all Kree at heart, but I sometimes wonder if all of this is necessary.” He said while gesturing to the woman flailing and screaming on the floor. 

” Her reprogramming will be fleeting my friend. She will be back with us shortly. Our Vers has been worn down with the events of the decimation, even I can see that” Yon-Rogg knew that Huran was right but he still hated to see Vers hurting even after all she had done to him and all Kree , he had only ever wanted to keep her safe, that’s the only reason he had lied to her. Truth was if it wasn’t for the Intelligence actioning a seek and termination order on Vers he would have left her be. He brought her back into the fold to keep her safe, he sighed, just another reason for her to hate him if she ever regained her memories again. 

* * *

Carol sat huddled in the corner with her arms protectively covering her head as her father ranted and raved at her, “SHE’S NOT COMING BACK. SHE LEFT US, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT” he screamed at her. “ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?” he yelled as he grabbed hold of her wrists, dragging her to her feet causing her to scream as her bones broke under his grip. Still he didn’t relent, he dragged her to her room and threw her inside, locking her door behind him. It was at that very moment she had come to the realisation that her father quite literally hated her, that he blamed her for her mother leaving. 

..........

Vers sat on her bunk in her quarters holding her arm protectively against her body. She had lost track of the time as she stared out of her window watching the people fly by. “Vers?” she jumped when she heard him speak. Shit, she was late for her sparring session with Yon-Rogg, how had he even gained access to her quarters? Then she thought, he was the Commander of Starforce and probably could gain access anywhere on Hala if he wanted to. He had noticed her favouring her arm and smiled at her softly “Let me see it” he asked as he crouched down in front of her and gently took hold of her arm inspecting it carefully. “It’s broken. Why did you not got to the med lab and have it set?” 

” I don’t know. Something at the back of my mind says broken bones and hospitals are a bad thing. For some reason it scares the shit out of me, and I don’t know why.” She knew her fear was irrational, but she couldn’t help it. 

” Come on. I’ll sit with you while they set it. There is nothing to fear Vers” Yon-Rogg told her while helping her gently to her feet. It was that very moment she had fallen in love with him, he had always treated her with respect and compassion and didn’t understand why everyone else feared him so. 

..........

” WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? YOU DAMNED NEAR SHOT ME OUT OF THE SKY, DANVERS” Maria screamed at her as she got down out of her F-15 Eagle 

” I’m sorry. I was momentarily blinded. That idiot Masters reflected the sun in my eyes, it was an accident.” Carol told her friend and was mortified when Maria shot her a look, turned on her heals and stalked away without another word. 

..........

” Vers, may I remind you that we are on the same side?” Yon-Rogg sighed as he was once again bounced off the gymnasium wall. “You know sometimes I think you’re trying to kill me” he groaned as he rose to his feet. 

” I’m Sorry Commander. I just see red and lose my temper.” Yon-Rogg gave her an exasperated look and sighed but told her it was fine, he was fine. They would try the same exercise again tomorrow when she was better rested and in a better mood, that might guarantee him another year of life. That comment had earned him a playful punch on the shoulder and earned Vers a glorious smile from Yon-Rogg. 

..........

” WHY IS THAT SON OF A BITCH FLYING OFF INTO THE SUNSET? WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON DANVERS?” Carol flinched at that last question. 

His words cut her like a knife. As much as Yon-Rogg had hurt her she would not see him imprisoned here on Earth, in all likelihood he would wind up in some lab somewhere being poked and prodded and dissected just to see how he ticked. At least this way he would have some chance of survival, that was if the S. i. was in a charitable mood.” I needed him to deliver a message to the S.I. and you know exactly who’s side I’m on Fury, how dare you even ask me that question.” The look of distrust on Fury’s face made her heart sink, she really thought she had proven herself to everyone with her actions and was beginning to think why she even bothered. 

.........

” Would you mind telling me why I don’t have a Skrull in custody right now Vers?” Yon-Rogg asked her as he stood in front of her with his head bowed, eyes scrunched closed and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why do you do this to me?” he whined. 

” It was just a child Commander. I could never hurt a child” Vers bowed her head. She knew she shouldn’t have let the child go, it would grow up and become another soldier and fight against the Kree, but she couldn’t bring herself to harm such a young one. Yon-Rogg looked at her and nodded, she knew he would never hurt a child either. He patted her on the shoulder and told her not to worry. He would smooth things over with the Supremor. The fact he was in so much pain during their sparring session the next day was not lost on her. 

..........

” Let’s open her up” there was no feeling in Talos’s voice as he prepared to dissect her memories. 

“WHAT WERE YOU THIINKING? YOU DON’T BELONG OUT THERE “

” They’ll never let you fly” 

” You’re a descent pilot, but you’re too emotional” 

” You know why they call it a cockpit, don’t you?” the memories came to the fore thick and fast and they made her feel miserable. That was, all the memories that did not have Yon-Rogg amongst them. 

” Do you not see it is the Kree that are your family? It is Yon-Rogg who loves you, what is that Terran saying? Ah yes, warts and all. Everything he has done was to keep you safe, even bringing you to us now is to save your life. Do not fight us Vers. You are Kree. You are Kree. You are Kree” They kept repeating over and over. She found it harder and harder to hold onto her past, she was so tired. Her memories started to fade until there was only the memories of Hala, Starforce and Yon-Rogg. Home. She was home. - 

* * *

” The Intelligence has finished it would seem. May I suggest you change her suit back to your traditional Starforce colours?” Huran grinned as he slapped Yon-Rogg on his back and walked off. Yon-Rogg grinned as his friend disappeared from view and did as Huran had suggested. Gone were the colours of Gold, red and blue and replaced with their Starforce Green, black and silver. 

He smiled and watched as Vers woke up, giving him a smile that he had missed desperately all of these years. He helped her up as he could see she had no energy after her ordeal and had to catch her as her legs caved beneath her. “Do not shoot me” he grinned as he lifted her off her feet and into his arms. 

" where are we going?” she asked as she rested her head on his shoulder. Yon-Rogg nuzzled Vers in response and couldn't resist in holding her just that little bit closer and tighter. 

“I’m taking you to the med lab for a complete physical Vers, you’ve had a rough time of it lately." The fact Vers didn’t complain spoke volumes. She fell asleep in his arms before they even left the great hall. “I’m sorry Vers" he whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, and he really was. 

* * *

When Yon-Rogg returned from the med lab he was physically exhausted. The link that he had formed between himself and Vers all of those years ago when he gave her his blood to her made certain he felt every part of the emotional roller coaster that she was riding, it was half the reason he couldn’t remain angry with her, if he we’re in her shoes he would have felt the same way, done the same things. Still he had to commune with the Supremor to receive his orders. He stepped onto the hexagonal shaped tile and waited for the tendrils to attach to him. Slowly the tendrils crept up and over his body until they finally attached to his temples. Yon-Rogg opened his eyes and Vers stood there in front of him in those awful colours. 

“Well it took a few years Yon-Rogg, but you’ve half completed your mission at least. We have the girl but no tesseract. Our sources tell us that the Asgardian Loki now has that particular stone, so we consider it lost to us." Supreme Vers paced back and fore with her hands clasped behind her back as she debriefed her favourite warrior. “We have all learned from our mistakes Commander. Our Vers will need to be watched all hours of the day and night and for this reason we have decided to place the two of you together in union. That should make her monitoring easier for you. “

” I... I... I'm sorry. What? 

” oh, come now Yon-Rogg. Do not tell us you have not fantasised about taking her as your own. She is your reward for a job well done. But I warn you. Do NOT! Fail us again, you have another to think of now." Once the tendrils retracted, he was able to take in what the Supremor had said. He was both elated and shocked at his forced union with Vers and the veiled threat made against her made him shudder. 

* * *

Vers awoke with every cell in her body screaming in pain. _” What the hell happened?”_ she thought and groaned as she tried to stretch, she immediately regretted it. Where was she? These weren’t her quarters, and these certainly were not Yon-Rogg’s. She tried to get up out of bed and the room began to swim. 

” Don’t try to get up just yet Vers. You’ve been through a terrible ordeal.” Yon-Rogg smiled at her as he placed her favourite drink on the bedside cabinet and jumped into bed beside her not wearing a stitch of clothing, he lay down beside her and sighed in contentment as he stared up at the ceiling. Vers looked at her Commander in shock then looked away in embarrassment. The blush in her cheeks intensified as she realised that she too was equally nude. 

Yon-Rogg rolled onto his side as he watched her reaction at his and her appearance, and he smirked as the blue hue on Vers cheeks deepened. “Do you honestly not remember anything?” he asked her and laughed as she shook her head violently from side to side with her eyes still wide in shock. “Let me give you an account on last night’s events after your communion with the Supreme Intelligence Vers” he said nonchalantly and then rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. He could feel their blood coursing through her veins, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and grinned as her breathing quickened and then stopped as she forgot to breathe, he looked at her with an expression that was almost feral and slowly leaned down towards her, she closed her eyes as she waited expectantly for the kiss that she had desperately wanted for so long, but it never came. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he grinned, then rolled back onto his back. “Vers, I would never take advantage of a woman who was comatose, what kind of a man do you take me for?” he laughed, then reached for their beverages, “ Drink up Vers, you need to replenish your fluids”. 

He watched as she took in her surroundings, trying to figure out what she was thinking” Do you like our new quarters? They’re one of the newer builds, the Intelligence thought we should have a bigger space. A gift for our union if you will. “He could see the confused, shocked look on her face and looked nervous as he searched for his words, “After Thanos’s stunt the Supreme Intelligence implemented arranged mating’s again to replenish the populous. They just never repealed the new law after everyone came back. We have been placed together as we work well together, and we actually get along. I know you care about me, and I you. Maybe in time you will fall in love with me also.” he explained, “I believe they picked up on my feelings for you in my communions. I guess they thought we would unify eventually anyway so they just sped things up. Now, get some rest, I need to get us supplies, I won’t be long.” He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her forehead, “Start as we mean to go on, right?” he grinned before pulling the bedclothes over her and heading out. 

Vers was dumbstruck, union? And did he just actually say he loved her? Minn-Erva wouldn’t take kindly to this, but then again, who cares? _She is going to be so pissed”_ was the last thought she had before sleep pulled her into darkness once more. 

* * *

” Houston we have a problem" Quill's message read on Fury's screen. Fury sighed; the Universe just wouldn't give him a break. 

” what’s the problem Pete?" he just couldn't shake that feeling that sat heavy in the pit of his stomach. 

” Yon-Rogg just kidnapped Carol. Give you three guesses where he took her. 

_” Again?”_ Fury thought. He just wasn't in the mood for games, “It would have to be Hala, any ideas how to get onto Hala for a search and rescue.?” 

" Was hoping you'd have an answer to that one boss. It’s been a while since we last passed by Hala and even then, they damned near blew us out of the stars, I was thinking Talos, but a Skrull wouldn't stand a chance on Hala these days," Quill explained. “I doubt even Talos would be insane enough to try to infiltrate the planet after their latest security upgrade. It’s practically impossible for anyone who isn’t Kree to set a foot on Hala, I suppose it would be do-able at a push for a shape shifter, but I think the Kree will be expecting a visit from Carol's friends given her current situation.”

” Ok. I’m on it “was all Fury said before he hung up. 

” Well that went well" Quill sighed, “I was expecting Fury to blow a gasket “

* * *

Flash sat in front of Peter and stared in disbelief, he shook his head, and stared. “I still can't believe you’re Spiderman. “was the only sentence he said before he resumed his staring. Peter gave a sheepish smile and nodded his head. No point in denying it after Jonah outed him. 

” Sooo, are you sure it's o.k. for me to stay here? I mean, what about your Mom?” he regretted asking the question straight away as he looked at Flash Thompson’s face. His former bully looked miserable. 

” Mom's rarely home. You’ll be safe here; everyone knows we're not exactly pals. They won’t think to look here." 

” Thanks man” 

Flash smiled apologetically,” Look. I know I’ve been a creep, but even I know that you don't have an evil bone in your body. I mean you! are, Spiderman and I don't care what anyone says Spiderman is not evil. I was there, I know the truth, and I do like you, really. I will however deny that last part if you ever tell anyone” Flash smirked. Peter couldn’t help but smile. He spent the next hour answering questions from his biggest fan. They had just demolished a 17" pizza between them when Peter's new phone rang. He looked at the screen and sighed when the read the name on the screen. “Does that actually say Fury? As in former Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury?” Flash asked excitedly. 

” Yeah" peter answered then picked up the handset, “Hello Mr Fury."

" Suit up kid. You and the rest of the Avengers have a mission off world. “he told the teenager then hung up. 

Peter dropped his head and sulked," Not again!" Flash looked at him sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder. 

” Just make sure we don’t get dusted this time, o.k.? I Can’t do this school year a third time man. “

” Just once I would like a normal, boring weekend, ya know? Let someone else save the world this time." Peter had concluded that aliens were very inconsiderate as he made his way onto the Benatar which had landed out back. Peter sighed, “here we go again". 

**Author's Note:**

> I've not decided whether this is going to be sweet and innocent or smutty. We'll have to play this one by ear.


End file.
